The tides of love
by iluvstark
Summary: A shooting star is just pieces of broken rock entering the atmosphere, but where did the saying"Wish upon a shooting star"come from? Here is the story of Jace and Clarissa, two star crossed lovers whose cities are at war with each other.Jace was taught that to love is to destroy, that to be loved is to be destroyed.Will any city come out on top? Or are they destined to burn to ash


**Hey guys, I'm back! Okay for those of you who know who I am know I have been taking a very long extended break from writing but I really want to get back into it. I was looking through my old stories and decided I was going to change a few names of people and places and add to it for fan fiction. Originally it was a begging to a short story for my English class but I reread it and I liked it so here it is. I really hope you like please review or private message me! I was also thinking about updating all of my other stories if you know them tell me what you think and if you don't go and read them!**

People say a shooting star is just pieces of broken rock entering the atmosphere, but where did the saying "Wish upon a shooting star" really come from? Here is the story of Jace and Clarissa, two star crossed lovers whose cities are at war with each other. Jace was taught that to love is to destroy, that to be loved is to be destroyed. With two cities at war, which will come out on top? The war results in tragedy and suffering but can the two star crossed lovers save their cities from burning to ash?

"_Jace" his mother laughed, his head whipped up straining to see where her voice came from. "Jace, come here" His mother now stood in front of him, her ebony hair spiraling gracefully down her back. Jace was the complete opposite of his mother, with golden hair and clear green eyes. There was something in her voice that he hadn't heard in a while, an airily feeling of happiness. He hadn't heard is mother happy since his father went off to the city of glass trying to keep the peace. "Yes, mother?" he replied his voice quiet and sad. "Tonight" she paused "We celebrate, we will hold a feast" her voice ringing out the empty corridors. "Are cities have finally come to a truce, and you father will finally come back to us" Jace could tell his mother's attention was elsewhere, she was there but not really acknowledging his presence. She looked thoughtful, as if she were dreaming of her husband's homecoming._

_Later on that night, everyone gathered into the ballroom. People were laughing and rejoicing, a war with the Glass city was something everyone wanted to avoid. Something felt off though, Jace couldn't tell what but it was unusually cold this evening. His father's boat should have reached the dock by know, the city of Glass was only a couple of hours away on boat. Jace walked through the corridors until he reached the empty streets. He started sprinting down to the shore line; there was a boat but not his father's boat. Jace recognised the symbol of the flag as the Glass city flag._

_He spun around thinking he heard the faint thud of footsteps. He looked up and saw that men were on the towers above the castle leading right to the ballrooms entrance. "Mother" he screamed, not caring that the men would hear him. Not caring that his mother couldn't hear him, he just needed to scream out in the hopes that someone would hear him. "Mother" he screamed again, he could practically feel the men's stares boring into his back. He looked up at the tower, his eyes immediately seeking one man. The man grinned a wolfish smile down at him and continued what he was doing, moving slightly faster and whistling._

_Jace ran up into the castle, dreading every second he wasn't in the ballroom. He entered just in time to see his mother being held with a knife to her throat, holding the knife was the same man who had smiled at him. With a wink towards Jace the man cut his mother's throat in a brief slashing movement. He released her body, letting it drop to the stone tiles. While wiping the blade on his coat and started whistling the same eerie tone again. Jace's eyes met the cruel mans "No" he screamed, running towards his mother's empty shell._

Jace was awoken by a pair of cold throbbing hands shaking him awake. "Jace" said a familiar voice. "Jace, you're having a bad dream, wake up" Jace's eyelids fluttered open, his golden hair tumbling around him in curly waves. His eye meet cool green ones, he turned his head slightly to avoid directly looking into those eyes. His eyes, Jace thought. "I wish to be alone" his voice was thick with sleep, but still sharp as a knife. He briefly meets his father's eyes, and saw no emotion. "Fine" was his father's reply, and swiftly got up gracefully moving towards the door. Jace and father had an uneasy relationship ever since his mother was murdered; they both blamed each other for what happened. In reality they both knew it wasn't the others fault, but they both thought that if the other was there early enough, they could have saved her. Now they could hardly look at each other without cringing.

Jace sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He didn't like to think about _her_ too much, he was only 9 at the time but even then he knew his mother was a kind and gracious women. Every night when he dreamt he always had the same reoccurring one, only once had he dreamt of something else, someone else. Jace dreamt of a spicy girl with fiery red locks and beautiful eyes that shone like emeralds, she appeared fragile and doll like but also held herself with a certain tenacious air about herself. At the age of 16 he started to ask people about her but no one seemed to know her and the ones did were not forthcoming about it. He is now 17 and is still looking for this mystery women but dreaming about her was short lived. He had to help run a kingdom he didn't have time to fantasize about a beautiful girl and of course his arranged marriage to Arabella.

**Kay guys please review, the more reviews I get the more encouraged I get to write or PM me. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
